Renault Scarlet
' Renault Scarlet' is the son of Alexandros, and Elena Scarlet making him a senior member of House Scarlet. Renault's father is the Lord of Hearthglen and through his father he has become the leader of the newly constructed Castle Scarlet and the leader of the fifth Scarlet Brigade. He is the second in line to be the heir to House Scarlet after his brother Darian Scarlet. Renault Scarlet is married to Bridget Scarlet a poor farmers daughter who he fell in love with while travelling to Lucerne during the chaotic early days of the reign of Bill Lovie and the War in France that followed this. With Bridget of whome is significantly younger then him he has one child in the form of Renault Scarlet II. of whome is his second hand man and runs the economic operations that run east of Hearthglen of which he is especially involved in the farming models their. An extremely young man when it comes to being a Lord of Lucerne, he was at first not taken seriously during his first few meetings of the council. This changed when during his time to speak Jamie Lannister let out a chuckle at something Renault had said causing Renault to get up and punch him in the face. Following his two years in the council of Lucerne he took part in the Invasion of Westbridge, and he along with his fifth brigade suceeded quite brilliantly in their tasks, and afterwards his father rewarded him with command of Castle Scarlet and all the lands that House Scarlet were given in the Castle Scarlet region. History Early History '''Renault Scarlet '''was like the majority of members of House Scarlet born in the city of Lucerne, and were located in Lucerne Hold. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Founding of Hearthglen Hearthglen was founded during the early reign of William Lovie III., and its founding was meant to facilitate House Scarlet into a Arch Lords House, and to expand the control of the kingdom into the area of Fairmarket, and eventually the Riverlands. Thousands of workers were sent eastward where the location of Hearthglen was chosen nestled into the mountains, and under the direction of the Order of the Grey Dragon, and House Scarlet the city of Hearthglen grew. Becoming the seat of House Scarlet, it became the site for the entirety of the family, as well as increasing population as the vassals of House Scarlet, as well as many hundreds of poor peasents from the west migrated into the new town. Saiden, and his brothers would usher in a new era when William Lovie III. would visit the city, and give Alexandros Scarlet the ring that would bind House Scarlet as the Arch Lord of Hearthglen, and a member of the Lucernian Council. Counciller Castle Scarlet Main Article : Castle Scarlet Following the capturing of Westbridge Andrew knew that other then Westbridge the only other means of crossing the Bhrine and entering the land of Lucerne was through the Marshant Gap which was a series of rivers that all led towards a causeway which could be accessed and used to enter Lucerne. Each bridge was historically held by a different town, and they were not willing to join Lucerne, and since the kingdom was about to get into conflict with Westros, or The Empire the time wasn't right to move on the Marshant Gap. In order to block this route Andrew charged House Scarlet to construct a fortification that would block effectivly the gap. In order to do this House Scarlet constructed Castle Scarlet and manned it will a heavy increase in their personal forces called the Scarlet Brigade. House Scarlet then placed Renault Scarlet in charge of the fortress and with the land they were given as compensation for the fortress they tasked Renault with turning the empty land into a profitable series of farming villages. Above this was instilling the loyalty of those in the region who were under noone's juristiction before Lucerne took control of the area. Family Members Alexandros Scarlet II. - Father Elena Scarlet - Mother Bridget Scarlet - Wife Saiden Scarlet - Brother Darion Scarlet - Brother Relationships Andrew Lovie See Also : Andrew Lovie Category:House Scarlet Category:Hearthglen Category:People Category:Lord of Hearthglen Category:Arch Lord